


Cattraction

by Shinkei_Shinto



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkei_Shinto/pseuds/Shinkei_Shinto
Summary: Hana and Lucio are supposed to be doing things. Instead, Hana finds a cat.





	Cattraction

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't specifically supposed to be relationshippy for any pairs or the three of them but it can be if you want it to be! The title is a pun bc it's all Gray's fault,

There was a cat.

Hana had noticed it first, grabbing Lucio so suddenly by his arm that he nearly fell into her, despite ostensibly being relaxed and with his feet planted on the sidewalk. Of course, it was like him to be a bit off-balance around Hana, and he would never admit that he had been too busy watching her, eyes behind sunglasses and a branded hat shading her face, to notice anything around them, much less the animal in the nearby area. They had taken up residence on a path that overlooked the sea, a few blocks away from the shop that Hana had excitedly run into, emerging with two takeaway drink containers full of some strange kind of tea. Lucio, having never been exposed to bubble tea before this very moment, was cautiously enjoying the experience, although he was really unsure of the squishy bits. They were here, the two of them, casual wear, a break from the base, in order to meet a new member of the team - Reinhardt’s squire - who had been pompously pre-introduced to the two of them. For whatever reason, it had been just he and Hana selected to greet her, no fanfare, no commander or general to accompany them, and Ana Amari had even encouraged them to go in casual clothing, without the general getup that they were usually ordered to wear when greeting a new recruit. Supposedly - and Lucio didn’t believe this for a second - no one else was gree to make it down to the little town by the sea where she was coming in on some boar or other. No one would give a satisfactory answer as to why she hadn’t flown in, landing on the airfield at the base, which they had for just this kind of thing, and by the end of his questioning Lucio had chosen to give up and accept the strange circumstances. When the day came around, it was quite nice, a delightful temperature, a little bit of sun, and Hana had wanted to go out to the town a bit early and stop by some shops. 

Lucio, knowing a date when it hit him in the face, had immediately accepted her offer, and this had led them to standing on the sidewalk by the sea. Even if that had meant dragging Hana out of bed an hour earlier than usual, disentangling her from the sheets and relieving her of the pillow that she had tried to use like a shield from the windows, light spilling in when he opened them, as he made the effort to make her request actually happen. It was a process. Now, however, dressed in some light white shirt that kept moving in the wind, grabbing his attention, a pair of short short he had barely kept from commenting on (she knew), accompanied by a pair of truly ridiculous sunglasses that had her signature  bunny ears on them in no less than three places, and finally topped with a frog-branded baseball cap, she almost looked like a functional member of society. As for Lucio, hopping on his feet to avoid crashing into her, he had chosen a pair of gently abused large pants with too many pockets, various things hidden away there, and a shirt from one of his own concerts (not like he was above wearing his own merch either!) pinning his hair back from his face with a pair of equally ridiculous sunglasses, although his were green and emblazoned with some words across the lenses. Hana was bent half over the wall she had just been leaning against, watching the waves moving a few blocks away and down the streets, the town sloping away into the sea. Lucio had been standing, one hand stuffed in one of his pockets, three or four tournament bracelets from Hana’s competitions dangling there, the other wrapped around his drink - which he hadn’t let go of since she had handed it to him, the sun a bit much even for him. He’d been intermittently eyeing the sunscreen-less pilot and the stands of tourist-trap goodies, including small hand size tubes of SPF 500, but that thought had disappeared when he had been shaken, literally, out of it.

And then Hana had gasped, rather loudly, and snatched him by the arm holding his drink and jerked him towards her, stuttering his hip into the low wall and he almost swore aloud, stopped only by the fact that she was hissing something in a whisper of a voice, the only volume from her excitement, and pointing with the other hand - or perhaps gesturing with the drink was more accurate.

“ _ CATcatcatcat _ it’s a CAT, LUCI,  _ LOOK!” _ Sure enough, as he followed the line of her arm, trying to disentangle his hand from his pocket and support himself on the wall before he went over it, he saw the animal in question. Trying to regain some semblance of composure as he observed, pushing himself up a little more level and readjusting his grip on the drink, he could tell that the pure white fluff was framing two exquisitely blue eyes, even at this distance. It was lying sprawled out in the shade of a tree, all three legs extended at full length, beyond the one arm that was curled up so that it could delicately lick that paw, regarding them from those eyes between swipes of its very pink tongue.

“Kitty,” he commented, finally managing to regain his footing, only to be instantly abandoned in favor of their new companion. Hana left her drink on the wall, forlorn, nearly skipping to the end of it and rounding it, making a beeline for the cat and crouching on the cobbled sidewalk before it, which had so far studiously ignored all of her actions. Lucio, managing not to roll his eyes or snort, gathered her drink in his free hand and took a curious sip, realizing exactly what a mistake that was when the foreign flavor exploded on his tongue, quietly and quickly replacing that with the more conventional flavor of his own drink.

“Heyyy, kitty kitty, pretty kitty, hiii,” Hana was in the middle of saying, as he crouched down next to her, arms on his knees, holding both drinks in either hand. She was cooing, really, the softest sweetest voice as she used her now empty hands to gesture at the animal, patting the ground, tapping her fingertips together and clicking her tongue as she did, generally making a fool of herself in a vain attempt to attract the attention of the self absorbed animal. Watching her, Lucio couldn’t help but smile.

“Do you think you’re really going to catch its attention?” He asked, watching her rather than the cat. He hadn’t ever really owned cats himself, never been one for pets, and not really taking in any of the street cats in his hometown. He had, however, been around just enough of them to have a grasp of a cat’s general attitude towards the world: often standoffish, rarely affectionate, and a blessing in all cases. He was personally happy to observe the fluffy creatures from afar, occasional scratches behind ears when they deigned to come to him, but Hana could not be stopped.

“Helllllooooo sweetie! Sweet thing! Hiiii! C’mere, soft thing, kitty, pretty kitty, kitty cat,” she continued the endless parade of sweet nothings, starting her careful journey closer. One knee on the ground and one foot moved at a time, she gestured and tapped and made frankly adorable noises the whole way. This had moved them into the shade at least, now, following the cat into a side alley that was bordered on one side by tall trees that looked perfectly at home in the summer sun. Watching Hana, Lucio was only somewhat aware of the passage of time as she scooched forwards by degrees, continuing her soft monologue, cooing and talking to the animal, as it continued to ignore her. Grooming that one paw and its face, the cat ignored her right up until she could nearly touch it, until her reaching hands were just about as close as one could be without actively touching it. Hana stretched, reaching out ever so slowly, one hand spread and close to the ground, the other supporting her weight as she leaned towards the cat, when it looked up suddenly. She froze, as the cat fixed her with its stare as blue as the sea they had just been watching, and then it rolled over away from her, got up to all four dainty paws, and trotted just a few meters away.

“Aww, c’mon kitty! Pleeease! I’m not gonna hurt you, I just wanna pet you…” She trailed off, taking another step closer, “Please? Pretty kitty, kitty cat, just a little bit,” continuing her long commentary again, and Lucio chuckled, rising to his feet behind her as she continued to move forward. The trees were backed by another low wall, in the same style of the first, and it was close enough that he could set their drinks down on it when he needed to free his hands, drying the condensation he’d picked up from them on his pants. He wasn’t so invested in the cat that he felt the need to shuffle on his knees towards it, but he was more than happy to watch Hana throw herself into the attempt. The benefit of his distance from the cat was that he got to observe the whole process, especially the rather cute noises she made in a heartfelt attempt to befriend the animal.

Suddenly, as he trailed forward after her another couple meters, the ephemeral cat’s third hop away from Hana - not so far as to make her think that it didn’t  _ want _ the attention, only just far enough away that she continued to be barely unable to touch it before it moved again - Lucio had an idea. Quietly, as quietly as he could, he pulled out his phone, and flicked it to the most silent setting it was capable of. He knew Hana, knew her well enough to silence his phone twice over, knew that if he didn’t - if he let a sound slip - she would identify the shutter noise of a camera a mile away. He also knew that the response was ingrained in her, that she would move before she knew she was moving, so he had to make sure - in triplicate - that his phone made absolutely  _ no _ noise. With one final nervous check on the icon at the top of the screen, he pulled up her chat, and started recording. He knew she wouldn’t risk looking away from the cat no matter how often her phone buzzed quietly in her pocket, their tentative bond relying completely on her paying attention to it and only it. Lucio could take little video clips and photos here and there, some more well framed than others, rarely any of them including Hana’s face. Mostly, it was of the cat, its delicate beauty and long rests as Hana made her attempts to touch it, with her hands just in frame, at the borders, hovering just out of reach. A couple of them had him suppressing laughter, standing a little too far behind her so as not to alert Hana to his plans or to scare the cat off with any noise. And then, once, and only once, he happened to be recording just as she approached the cat for what looked like the final time: her fingers stretched out, just barely brushing the fur of the elusive animal, and then the cat leapt to its feet and sprung playfully away, and Hana sat back on her heels on the ground and fumed, her shoulders set squarely, and then after less than a second moved right back to her attempts to touch the fantastic beast.

Lucio was barely keeping it together by now, his shoulders shaking with quiet laughter between his little starts forward with both of their rapidly warming drinks, dumping these selectively into her chat so as not to make her phone make too much noise and scare the cat off. Others he saved for her later, and even others for himself, perhaps never to see the light of day again - many a blurry white shape and a blurry brown shape in those. Finally, after he couldn’t begin to tell how many attempts, it seemed like she was going to find success in her slow pursuit: the cat had moved a little further off than before, but flopped down completely on its side. Belly exposed, one paw patting the stone beneath it, it seemed like the cat had finally given up on its flight from Hana, relaxing into the pose like it was going to take a nap. The temptation had Hana gasping softly in delight, continuing her stream of nonsense baby-talk, the cooing noises increasing to max. She moved forward excruciatingly slowly, one knee-step at a time, barely making it across one of the stones set into the sidewalk with each step, making maybe a meter’s progress every minute or so. Lucio absently worried for her knees, unprotected from the rough ground and the cracks and whatever was on it, but she was so close to success, and he was poised ready. Ready to capture the magical moment where she managed to touch this elusive feline, where her work finally came to fruition, a scene that he was certain she would want to talk about and relive many times over the next few days or weeks. He may have also been hoping that the moment, captured on film, would be enough of a bribe such that she wouldn’t get mad about any of the other videos he had snuck on the way to that final one.

And then the unthinkable happened. Just as she managed to touch it, just as she reached out towards it, one arm underneath her body, supporting her weight, the other stretched out as far as she could possibly manage. Leaning forwards, on her knees, her legs crossed at the ankle behind her as a counter weight to her mass, balancing herself as she tried so hard to pet the cat. Her fingers brushed the white fur, and were about to sink in, the volume of it belying the cat’s smaller size, and she inhaled in pure happiness - when someone spoke behind the both of them.

“Ohh, baby! Hi kitty!” Lucio swore softly, aloud, unable to catch himself because he was sure it wouldn’t matter anymore anyways, and Hana froze completely. Hoping, probably, not to break the delicate balance of trust she had finally built with the cat, her hand still immersed in its fur, all of her effort for naught. The cat, however, reacted most of all of them: it leapt up, wiggling around the perimeter of Hana’s extended arm like it was a liquid being, managing not to touch her any further, and sprinted directly towards… the newcomer to this scene.

Hana looked like she was about to punch something. She whipped around with fury in her eyes, or perhaps bitterness, like she’d bitten into something sour, spinning on her knees on the ground, her face conveying the utter betrayal of the cat for all of her slow effort. Lucio, absolutely not thinking about hiding the still recording phone from her, whipped around as well, facing the person who had intruded upon their semi-private courting of the cat. The new person was rather tall, taller than the both of them, with wide set shoulders and too many bags strung across them. Her face was spattered with freckles, and Lucio suspected her shoulders would be too, but the overalls and short sleeved shirt beneath them prevented him from being able to confirm that suspicion. Her hair was mostly bound up behind her head, reddish, messy, enough that a few locks had fallen free from her attempts, framing her face, and it was these that the traitor of a cat was playing with. Lucio could only assume that the cat had adopted the posture it was using to play with her hair - on its back, all four feet in the air, tail lashing in great concentration, purring up a storm - by literally leaping into her arms. And he wasn’t exactly close - far enough that he shouldn’t be able to tell that the animal was purring, he was pretty sure, although the visual cues were strong - eyes closed most of the way, front paws gently batting at her hair, as she cradled it to her chest, both arms wrapped around it, smiling broadly.

Hana nearly said something, the barest hint of a sound escaping her mouth before Lucio glanced back towards her, and then again at the cat in front of him. Instead, she sat back on her heels and huffed, putting both hands flat on the ground before her in her frustration, rocking forward to stand and muttering to herself. It was only with that image that he remembered to hit the big red button to stop the recording, a little flustered at the events of the past five minutes. With the ending of the recording, the visual of the messages finally started to pour in, the silence on his phone having kept them from him for the past.. Oh no. The missed texts and several calls poured in, all from the person they were supposed to be meeting here. Oops.

He glanced up, realizing quickly that he needed to be the one to do something about this situation, because Hana was far too focused on the cat and he was usually slightly more responsible than she was, and in the end they did have responsibilities and he was supposed to be meeting something and they had apparently spent  _ a half hour _ chasing this cat. And that’s when he noticed the newcomer -  _ really _ noticed her, looked at her, more than just at the cat happy in her arms and the barest hint of the surrounding human. The bags that had been across her shoulders - what he had thought were bags, anyways, as they turned out to be a single well-stuffed duffel bag slung around not just her back but her hips too, looking about ready to burst and somehow heavier than he was. This was not her only accompaniment, the sidewalk now blocked behind her by two suitcases that looked about as beaten up as something could without falling apart. Covered in patches and oil stains, they were not small suitcases, and he was a bit shocked he hadn’t noticed them at first, and that none of the three of them - himself, Hana, or the cat - seemed to have noticed them rolling up across the sidewalk. As if to further point out their narrow focus on the cat, there was a really huge shield lying over the top of both suitcases, balanced there, and he was pretty sure that the smaller bag on the opposite hip from the duffel had a weapon handle poking out. Oh.

“I’m guessing you’re, ah, Reinhardt’s squire?” Lucio wasn’t going to try her name; while Reinhardt himself had attempted to pass the pronunciation on to the two of them, they hadn’t exactly been paying the best attention even then, and he knew better. He had enough experience with people struggling with his own name, and so he would let her tell him how to say it.

“Yep! I’m Brigitte.” She grinned warmly at him, and he felt as if the problems of answering her texts and calls were far forgotten in an instant. He could tell that he was going to enjoy this one. “And you’d be…?” While he knew that she had to have been briefed on who was coming to meet her - how else would she find them in this town? - it looked like she wasn’t about to attempt to pronounce his name either.

“Lucio!” An opportunity to be a bit extra was never lost on him, and he put on a bit of a voice and a bit of a pose for the announcement, smiling back at her, before turning, “And this,” offering his hand to Hana, and bringing her forward with a twirl and a flourish that made even her extreme disappointment in the way that these events had unfolded diminish somewhat, “is the lovely Hana Song.” Hana nailed him with a look that she reserved for interactions  _ outside _ of press conferences, and Lucio responded with a brilliant smile that, again, lifted her sour expression into something resembling a smile as well.

“Ooh, Hana! Reinhardt has mentioned the two of you, more than once, with great praise.” Brigitte was positively beaming, still holding the purring cat like a baby, looking more and more like a liquid animal as time went on, even as she extended her arms in an offering to Hana. “Would you like to pet them?” Lucio wondered exactly how much of the interaction Brigitte had paused to watch before calling out to the cat, how much she knew that Hana wanted to befriend it. Her smile was genuine, but there was something in her eyes or the way that she was offering the cat, the way she was posing herself, that made him think she might have some ulterior motives.

Hana opened her mouth to reply to the offer, and after a pause, thinking better of it, she nodded instead. The realization dawned on him as Hana stepped forward, dropping his hand in order to do so, and he noticed the blush creeping up past the collar of her white shirt. He grinned, widely, gaze darting between Brigitte’s face and Hana’s, absolutely filing this away to interrogate her later. He couldn’t lose the grin as they approached the cat, closing the couple of meters of distance between them and reaching out one more time. This time, the elusive cat purred all the way into Hana’s hand, butting it with its head and accepting every iota of attention like a sponge. 

“How do you…?” She tried, unable to meet Brigitte’s gaze. He knew she would blame it on the cat, having caught her gaze, or on the hat, making it hard to look up at her, but he also knew better. This was going to be  _ great _ . Brigitte waited a little bit before responding, even, and Lucio could feel the kind of smile across her face, feel the tension she was holding, knew that she knew.

“Oh! They just, like me, haha.” Brigitte smiled down at Hana, unperturbed in the slightest by her inability to meet her gaze, taking in the sunglasses, her hair, the branded cap that was shading her face and hiding her from Brigitte - and now Lucio was growing quickly certain that Brigitte’s face was flushing pink too.

_ Not just cats that like you _ , he thought, elbowing Hana as he stepped forward to join in on lavishing affection on the brilliant white cat that brought the three of them together.


End file.
